


dancing with the beast

by winryrockbae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, hey join me in having no idea what im doing but trying my best anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: His whole life was turning out to be one failure after another and the anger in his chest boils into a white-hot rage that causes him to grind his teeth. He should have gone himself. He’d get to spill blood. And maybe, just maybe he’d be able to draw out his nuisance of a brother.Kill him. Kill Sylvain. Kill him.





	dancing with the beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TopologicGamble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopologicGamble/gifts).

> i'm trying to write someone else's oc, pls don't bully me

Miklan

“Get out of my sight, you fucking cur.” 

His words are growled out from behind his teeth with his upper lip curled back in disgust. In a fluid movement he throws the haul from the last village against the wall, bronze and silver coins scattering across the floor. Useless. His men had set fire to the place before looting, resulting in most things of value being lost before the raid could even start. 

“Fucking idiots.” 

His whole life was turning out to be one failure after another and the anger in his chest boils into a white-hot rage that causes him to grind his teeth. He should have gone himself. He’d get to spill blood. And maybe, just maybe he’d be able to draw out his nuisance of a brother. 

Kill him. Kill Sylvain. Kill him. 

His frame trembles with rage, knuckles white as he grips the Lance of Ruin. He wants to run it through his brother. Make Sylvain watch as the inheritance he was set to claim took his life. It was only fair. He had stolen everything the day he was born.

The walls are closing in on him. He shouldn’t be here. He was born a noble. Crestless, but a noble still. He should be living a plush life, pampered and provided for. To be a protector not a destroyer. But his brother stole even the very possibility of Miklan’s happiness.

Kill Sylvain. Kill. Kill. Kill. 

Bronze coins on the ground repulse him. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a bronze coin? They were supposed to be fearsome. Instead his men were coming back with coins as though they’d shaken down a beggar. 

It’s as if his body is moving of its own accord. Miklan flings the door open violently, opposite arm raised to strike when he realizes there is a body in the way. 

Almeric stands poised, hand raised as if to knock. A knowing look adorns his features and Miklan fights the rising urge to crush his knuckles against the other man’s cheek. 

“What?” Miklan barks.

“I heard about the last haul.” Almeric said. His tone holds no judgement or contempt, only understanding. “I thought perhaps you might be angry.” 

No shit he’s angry. He can feel the anger swelling and festering in his chest, his teeth are grit so hard that his jaw hurts. 

“And?” 

“If you want to make it up, I was going to suggest you and I go out. There’s more than one village in the area.” 

Almeric knows him well. Knows that Miklan needs an out or he’d continue to prowl around like a beast in a cage. His temper was well known among the men and when he was like this most of them avoided him. But not Almeric. The former dancer was brave. Miklan respected it, and oftentimes enjoyed the other man’s calming presence. 

“I don’t want to slaughter villagers. I want -” 

“To kill your brother. I know.” Almeric said. His tone was flat, yet still somehow understanding. His frame shifts to block the door. It’s a bold move to put himself between the beast and the beast’s way out. 

Yes. Kill. Kill. Kill. 

“I want relief.” Miklan spits out the words. He’s constantly in turmoil, rage and hatred consuming him from the inside out. Making him more beast than man. His only relief as of late came from the snapping of soldier's necks or the satisfaction of gutting them with his family’s precious relic. 

Almeric

For a moment, a split second Almeric can almost see what Miklan used to be. There’s a flicker of it across his scarred features, a scared and sad boy who was just aching for acceptance. But before he was able to commit the look to memory the anger was back upon the boss’s face. 

“Let’s go for a ride then.” 

The fresh air would do them both some good. There’s hesitance and Almeric thinks that Miklan is going to deny him or lash out. Instead he pushes past the dancer, heavy footsteps carrying him down the stone stairs to where the horses were tethered. 

Bless those animals. Despite being creatures of flight they didn’t cower when Miklan approached. They did flinch when Miklan threw a punch into the gut of the man who had been on the squad that returned with nothing. Almeric saw the boss’s large fist swung quickly and without warning to strike it’s mark. Disgust curled at Miklan’s lips as the man doubled over. 

“Come on, before you beat up all of our men.”  
The mount up and the last thing that Almeric sees as they turn the corner is the victim of Miklan’s rage being held up by two other guys. The horses trot on easily, despite his roughness it wasn’t hard for Almeric to see that Miklan had a fondness for the animals. 

“The next one will yield more results.” 

“It had better. Or heads will roll. I swear it.” 

Aleric believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> @ phecda i hope i did your boy justice!


End file.
